¿David?
by Notthatbou
Summary: Que no, que a él le gustaba de vez en cuando poder tener un día tranquilo en el que pudiera levantarse, ir a clase, leer un libro, hacer algo de deporte y volver a casa a tomar un baño y cenar algo rico. Claro que hoy no era un día de esos. Ahí se encontraba él ahora, buscando por toda la academia a Italia y a una escultura suya que había hecho con masa de pan.


No sé qué tengo en la cabeza cuando escribo GerItas. Pero me lo paso tan bien... Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece; sólo espero que lo hagan algunas carcajadas de quien lea.**

* * *

**_¿David?_  
**

¿Era tanto pedir tener un día normal? ¿Tan difícil era para Dios dárselo? ¿Tanta tentación era para Italia evitárselo? Porque, desde luego, con el joven Vargas todos los días eran extraordinarios. Que no, que por mucho que sonase como el anuncio de una compañía telefónica a él le gustaba de vez en cuando poder tener un día tranquilo en el que pudiera levantarse, ir a clase, leer un libro, hacer algo de deporte y volver a casa a tomar un baño y cenar algo rico.

Claro que hoy no era un día de esos. Ahí se encontraba él ahora, buscando por toda la academia a Italia y a una escultura suya que había hecho con masa de pan. Porque ahí que había llegado su hermano hecho un mar de risas, tanto que a puntito estuvo de mearse encima, a enseñarle una foto que había hecho con su teléfono móvil. Cuando la vio, a Alemania casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

Una escultura, casi tan perfecta como el David de mármol de Miguel Ángel. Sólo que en vez de mármol era masa de pan (o pasta, no lo sabía muy bien), y que en vez de David... ¡era él! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde diablos tenía la cabeza ese Italia? Tenía que evitar que esa escultura se hiciese pública fuera como fuere.

—¡ITALIA! –bramó abriendo la puerta del estudio de arte del segundo piso después de tres intentos fallidos (queriendo olvidar la vez que encontró a Taiwán a quien casi mata de un susto y a Canadá, quien a pesar de no haber sido visto se llevó un sobresalto casi mortal).

—¡Ve~! –Se asustó el italiano–. ¡Alemania! Mira, mira –añadió contento señalando a su obra de arte–. ¡Eres tú!

—¡Ya sé que soy yo! ...

Alemania en este punto estaba demasiado sorprendido como para saber qué decir.

— ¡Y tiene tomate por dentro! Así si te corto algo parece que sangra... ¿Ve? ¿A que es guay? Lo he horneado y todo, ahora está crujientito.

—...

¿Qué se podía decir en un momento como éste? ¿De verdad había palabras para estos momentos?

— ¿Alemania? ¿Estás bien? –se preocupó Italia acercándose al rubio, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Entonces se puso un poco triste–. Ve... ¿No te gusta?

—No es que no me guste... Es... Es una obra maestra –lloró, teniendo que quitarse las lentes que utilizaba para clase a fin de secarse las lágrimas de desesperación.

—_Grazie! _Además, así puedo besarte siempre que quiera...

—¡Maldita sea Italia, no es eso! ¡Si quieres besarla puedes besarme a mí! ¡No tienes por qué hacer una estatua de pan para eso!

Se miraron unos segundos. A Italia le subió un ligero rubor a las mejillas. Alemania se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Alemania quiso desaparecer. Se puso en pie rápidamente intentando recuperar la compostura y librarse del abrasador calor que sentía en las mejillas y hasta en la última célula de sus orejas.

—Bueno, yo me vo-...

—¡Ve!

Italia se abalanzó sobre Alemania para abrazarlo con todo el amor que era capaz de sentir, lleno de ilusión. El alemán intentó sostenerlo entre sus brazos, pero Italia era como era y con todo el ímpetu con el que se lanzó hizo imposible para Ludwig el mantener el equilibrio. Feliciano no parecía ser consciente de ello, pues abrazaba, feliz y encaramado, a su amor.

—Italia, ¡Italia! ¡Me cai-!

Alemania tropezó con unos botes de tinta de enmascarar y de gel espesante, y cayó de espaldas sin remisión, sin poder evitarlo, encima del ¿David?... en fin, de pan.

Cerró los ojos. Escuchó un crujido, y entonces empezó a notar cómo algo empezaba a fluir. Deseó que fuera el tomate de la escultura y no su sangre.

—Alemania...

—Qué –más bien agonizó el aludido.

—Creo que tenemos un problema...

— ¿Grave?

—Según se mire... Es tu estatua.

— ¿Qué le ocurre?

—Ha perdido su _wurst_... No sé si me entiendes...

—...

—Habrá que comérsela. ¿No? ...Digo yo, vamos.

–¡ITALIA!


End file.
